1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to a handheld electronic device and a keypad having keys that include an upstanding engagement surface.
2. Background Information
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many handheld electronic devices also a feature wireless communication capability, although many such handheld electronic devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices.
With the progress of technology, handheld electronic devices have grown increasingly sophisticated in terms of functions, features, and the like, while at the same time have become progressively smaller in size. As new handheld electronic devices become smaller and smaller, such devices can become more and more difficult to use for a number of reasons, including the small size and the close spacing of keys and other elements on a handheld electronic device. While attempts have been made to overcome the shortcomings associated with relatively smaller handheld electronic devices, such attempts have not been without limitation. It thus would be desirable to provide an improved handheld electronic device and an improved keypad that provide enhanced usability.
Similar numerals refer to similar parts throughout the specification.